Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 3 Akira and Penelope
Disclaimer: i don't own any characters or cards used In this story unless stated, I don't own cardfight vanguard, paw patrol or any companies associated with these brands, I dont own any images or songs used in this story, finally Goldenlatias6 owns Penelope, Lilac, and Rosie. Enjoy.) (previously) Akira: stand up my avatar. Use your blessed holy blade to dispel evil and erase the darkness. I ride, knight of afterglow Gerard. (On cray a light engulfs his vanguard and out came Gerard) http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131018173924/cardfight/images/4/4f/PR-0063EN.jpg cardfight vanguard op 5 infinite rebirth http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight!!_Vanguard_Episode_Opening_5 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Penelope: so this is your avatar, huh? Akira: yes and this avatar is the result of you Penelope: i don't follow Akira: let me explain (Flashback) Bully 1: hey runt, lets see those cards Akira: no, stop. Bully 2: give up your a terrable vanguard fighter and we all know about you being a fan of the little runt. Akira: wait, you mean Penelope? Bully 3: yeah your jealous of her cause she can sing and is everything your not. Bully 1: yeah, your a runt like Penelope but you aren't half as talented. Penelope's voice: thats awful Akira: they harassed me because I was jealous of you and the PAW patrol Penelope: you were really jealous of all of us Akira's voice: yeah. I just wanted to be like you guys . I felt untalented. but i realized how strong my true self is. Penelope's voice: what do you mean? Akira's voice: well my friend Lucas was being bullied by the same kids so i challenged him to a cardfight. Unfortunately i was losing pretty bad. Bully 1: give it up. Like i said you're nothing Akira's voice: i had it with him. and just when all hope was lost i rememberd what you would have done... Be yourself. That made me draw the card you see before you. In the end i won, because of you and this card. (end flashback) Akira: so you see, that's why he's my avatar. He reminds me of the strength you gave me. Penelope: I... I dontt know what to say. Akira: don't say anything. Just watch (just then he began to glow a teal color) Akira:attack Penelope: no guard Akira: when you have a grade 3 you check 2 drive triggers. This is called twin drive. Akira: check, no triggers Penelope: damage check, no trigger Akira: I have 4 damage which means my vanguard can activate a new skill. LIMIT BREAK!!! Penelope: "limit break"? Akira: this is a skill that activates at 4 damage. Gerard's limit break skill, I check the top 3 cards of my deck and call one grade 3 from them to an open rearguard circle and put the rest on the bottom of my deck. Akira: i call satellite fall dragon Akira: now with a boost satellite fall attacks. Penelope: guard Akira: finally I attack with my strategist Penelope: guard Akira: i end my turn. Penelope: alright, stand and draw. Penelope: i ride prophecy celestial ramel (Her vanguard turned into an angle with two odd swords in her hands) Penelope: I call nociel, sayazume, and thousand Ray Pegasus. Penelope: ramel attacks and with her skill she gains 2000 attack when attacking the vanguard. Akira: no guard Penelope: twin drive check. The first, no trigger. The second, draw trigger power to nociel and I draw Akira: damage check, heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and I heal one damage. Penelope: next nociel. Akira: guard Penelope: turn end. Akira: my turn stand and draw. I declare final turn. This is said when your sure your gonna win. Penelope: uh oh. Akira: I retire my strategist. Now my vanguard attacks. Penelope: tsk, no guard Akira: twin drive the first is a critical power to satelite and critical to Gerard. Second check, another critical. Power to satelite fall and critical to Gerard. (on cray Gerard came in on the angle and slashed her with his saber) Penelope: damage check. No triggers Akira: limit break! (Checks the top 3 cards of his deck) superior call (term used when you call a unit from the deck, drop zone, ect) gigantech crusher. Akira: satellite fall's skill. He gains 3000 power when a grade 3 is called from the deck. Akira: satellite fall attacks Penelope: guard Akira: now crusher. Penelope: no guard. damage check, draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and draw. Akira: turn end (current score, akira: 5 damage/ Penelope: 4 damage) Penelope: I stand and draw. Blessed angle descend onto this battlefield to heal the wounds of your comrades. I ride chief nurse, shamsile. (an angel with metallic wings with injectors on her wings appears.) Akira: (gasp) Penelope: what. did I break a rule? (whimpers) Akira: no. You activated a break ride. A limit break that activates at 4 damage when you ride a unit of the same clan on top of it. This one will give you 10000 Power and let you switch a card from your hand with one from the damage zone. Penelope: (smiles confidently) in that case, yes! Lets do it! wow, i feel fired up. Akira: welll vanguard has that effect on people. Penelope: now limit break. I switch one other card from the damage zone with one from my hand. Penelope: attack. Akira: guard. Penelope: twin drive. The first, nothing. the second, critical trigger I give all effects to my vanguard, no my avatar, shamsile. (the angle barrages the knight with gold feathers) Akira: damage check, no trigger, that's game. Akira: what did you think Penelope: I loved it. oh here's your deck Akira: keep it. Penelope: really? Thank you Akira: anytime. (later, he shows Penelope to her dog bed) Penelope: why do you have all this dog stuff? Akira: I had a dog once. A little border collie puppy named Marron. But she went missing along with my friend Jin. Penelope: (gasps) that's terrible. But I can help you find them. Akira: (smiles) thanks. Hey how about you sleep with me tonight Penelope: um... Sure. Akira: welll come on. (that night. Their both in bed.) Akira: you know Penelope, I always wanted to be your friend. Penelope: well who says we aren't now. Akira: but when you go back I'll have no way to see you again. Penelope: (yawns) don't worry we'll figure it out. After all I we pups have dealt with magic before. Akira: yeah. Goodnight. (they fall asleep cuddled up together. A boy and his dog) http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight_Vanguard_Ending_11 preview: Penelope: that was really fun Akira: yeah and i cantt wait to introduce you to my friends. Hold up is that Jin Akira: next time on Paw patrol/ the cray saga,revelations Akira: Jin Where have you been for so long. Category:Crossover Episodes